Love,Humor,and a unneeded experience
by regice11
Summary: Amy learns a few new words,while Sonic gets these weird feelings. rated M only for violent language.it's a sonamy fic,and Amy is really the main character.


Love,Action,and a unneeded experience 

Chapter 1:south park BLU rip off

Mr. hankey:howdy ho! welcome back. this time it's a sonamy fic,which is a fan fiction about the cute sonic and amy pairings. in this one,sonic shows feelings towards...well i'll tell you this:amy learns a few new words here

Kenny:(even a bit of south park is in this)

Regice11:so sit back,and enjoy.

Mr.Hankey:but wait,why is this fic rated M?

Regice11:you can't just put fag,fuck,and shit in a teen rated fic,so it was M'd

Mr.Hankey:oh okay...

Kenny:(i hope fuck gets a certian part in-)

Mr. hankey and Regice11:shut up kenny!  
-  
somewhere in this vast universe,millions of light years away from earth,is a small planet called mobius.a beautiful planet,where you can find nothin' but fun and action and adventure and...even love! like in this little house,located in a very healthy meadow,a young pink hedgehog dashes towards the blue hedgehog sitting in the house's rooftop.

"SOOOONIC!" the young hedgehog hollored.

"...crap,what is it this time?" sonic said bluntly.

"a new movie galactically imported from earth arrived,it's the terrance & phillip movie!" amy yelled in excitement.

"you mean those crappy canadians who fart all the time,god i hate that show!" sonic said with a bit of irritation.

"com'on,pleeeeeeeeeease!" she said nicely.

"when it comes out on DVD i'll watch it with you,but theatres are too much for me,the speed weakens mah ears"sonic said.

"...awww,well me,cream and tails are gonna see it!" amy said,"bye"she ran off.

"...i'm gettin' a weird feeling something bad's gonna happen once she sees that" sonic said,worried.

at the mobius theatre,amy,tails and cream are sitting in their seats as the movie begins.

"this is gonna be so awesome!" tails said.

"SHH! it's starting!" amy said.

TERRANCE & PHILLIP IN:ASSES OF FIRE!

"Say, Terrance, what did the Spanish priest say to the Iranian gynecologist?" phillip said

"I don't know, Phillip. What?" phillip farts on terrance,then both laugh,amy,tails,and cream laugh also.

"where do they get this stuff!" amy yelled

"You're such a pigfucker, Phillip!" the 3 are stunned.

"what did he say?" tails said.

"i don't know" cream replied.

"Terrance, why would you call me a "pigfucker"?"

"Well, let's see. First of all, you fuck pigs."

"...Oh yeah!" the 2 canadians laugh.

"Well, fuck my ass and call me a bitch!" terrance said,they laugh some more.

"Oh, you shitfaced cockmaster!" phillip said.

"shitfaced cockmaster?" cream said.

"awesome" tails replied.

"Listen, you donkey-raping shiteater,you'd fuck your uncle!" terrance said.

"You'd fuck your uncle!" then the 2 break into song!

Terrance:Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka!  
You're a cock-sucking ass-licking uncle fucka!  
You're an uncle fucka; yes, it's true!  
Nobody fucks uncles quite like you!

Phillip:Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka!  
You're the one that fucked your uncle, uncle fucka!  
You don't eat or sleep or mow the lawn;  
You just fuck your uncle all day long!

Terrance and Phillip trade fart sequences Hm.  
more farts, then they laugh. They fart their way out of the house and onto an intersection hamdled by a mountie. They dance and fart around him, raising his hat off his head several times.

Mountie:What's going on here?

Terrance and Phillip fart, then the mountie farts, then drivers arond them fart as well.

Choir:  
Uncle Fucka Uncle Fucka Uncle Fucka Uncle Fucka

Terrance and Phillip:Shut your fucking face, uncle fucka! (Uncle fucka)  
You're a boner-biting bastard, uncle fucka!

Terrance:You're an uncle fucka, I must say.

Phillip:Well, you fucked your uncle yesterday!

Terrance and Phillip:(Ha ha ha) Uncle fu-cka, that's U N C L E. Fuck you!  
Uncle fuckaaaaaaaaaaa! all freeze

Phillip:Suck my balls.

after the movie,outside the theatre,the 3 walk out of the building.

"man that movie kicked total fucking ass!" amy yelled with happiness.

"damn fucking right!" tails replied loudly,the man at the booth overhears.

"hey! you can listen to those words on TV or the Movies,but you shouldn't say them." the booth man said.

"fuck off,you cock sucking,ass licking uncle fucker!" amy said.

the 3 sing "uncle fucka" on the way back to their houses,but amy went to sonics house instead.

"SONIC!" amy yelled,sonic was twizzling flowers in his front yard.

"what is it amy? was the movie fun?" sonic said with boringness in his voice.

"you bet your fucking ass it was!"amy yelled. sonic just dazed at amy...

"what did you say?"sonic said to amy.

"...fuck,why? what's wrong with it?" amy said confused.

"amy,out of all the words that exist,fuck is the most offensive and deadliest word ever!" sonic yelled.

"words don't kill people,guns and over-protective moms do" amy said.

"amy,as far as i'm concerned,that word will get you killed someday"sonic said.

"what about shit?"amy questioned.

"that's the 2nd baddest word,don't say that either!" sonic yelled.

"why,it dosen't hurt anyone! fuck,fuckity,fuck fuck fuck!"

"amy,i swear to god i will do something drastic if you say fuck or shit again!" sonic yelled.

"whatever,i'm goin' home" amy said as she walked off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr.Hankey:wow,it was entertaining,yet quite shocking.

Kenny:(if we wait for the right moment,sonic and amy might fuck eachother!)

Regice11:goddammit kenny,you're a perverted little bastard,and no i'm not gonna have sonic and amy go chachacha on eachother.

Kenny:(no fair,i want to see some hot hedgehog action!)

Regice11:sorry,no.

Mr.hankey:well folks,hope you liked chapter 1.check in for new chapters,and don't forget to wear socks to bed,or you'll catch a cold.


End file.
